The Werewolf's Cub
by Nonesofar
Summary: Family means everything to a werewolf, and Remus Lupin is no different no matter how much he tries to suppress his inner wolf. After most of his pack lets him down he makes the decision to be the father he never had to the child his pack abandoned. AU . Wrong BWL Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1 - Simple

Two men are sitting on the couch discussing the ongoing war, they are attempting to decide what the best course of action for their small family is. In the back ground of the large manor you can hear a woman crying . The crying has been going on for almost three weeks but the last couple days have been disturbed by the sounds of retching periodically.

"Siri, can you go talk to her? Ever since the headmaster spoke to us a few weeks ago she has been so stressed and has been incredibly sick the last couple of days. It's been so bad that I can't even let Jamie near her she just starts crying and it makes him start crying and then everything just spirals out of control."The brunette male looked incredibly sad when he asked his best friend to help his wife.

" Why don't you talk to her? I'm a lot less likely to know what to say especially since you never told me what the headmaster said to you."

"I've tried but she just keeps telling me she's sorry and it's all her fault, and I have no clue what she is even talking about. I don't know what to do anymore. I even tried asking her to go see Poppy at the school about her sickness and she just cried harder..."

"James, If she is reacting like that to you , there is no way she will want to speak to me. I know you don't want to think about it but if she's this upset there is only two people she will talk to. one of them I know you will never let into your home but the other can solve all of this. I know your mad at him but he's our best bet for making Lilly feel better."

"NO! Sirius he has been sneaking around and no one knows what hes been doing. What if he's the spy in the order? What will we do?"

 ***SMACK***

James was not expecting Sirius' hand to fly against his face. He looked at the man he considered a brother and was mildly terrified by the look on his face.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! James why the hell do you think Remy would ever betray us? He loves us and he is just as much a brother to me as you are. Why, I just don't understand."

"Dumbledore, he said there is a spy in the order and he doesn't know who it is. Lately he has mentioned that HE has been recruiting the werewolves more and more. Just a day or two ago he mentioned that most of the werewolves have been joining HIS side. Remus has been missing a lot and when we ask him where he is he doesn't really answer. He has even been refusing a couple of missions according to the head master." The bespectacled man began pacing back in forth in front of his friend as he ranted about their other friend supposed betrayal.

Sirius Black looked over at his best friend and couldn't believe what he was hearing. It just boggled his mind that James would believe Remus capable of being a traitor to his pack. They had known the man since they were eleven and as the four men grew up together he James Peter and eventually Lilly and Jamie had all become part of Remy's pack. Despite his hatred of his mothers teachings, when he was younger he was taught about all the realities of the magical creatures that inhabited their world and he was well aware that Remus would never be able to betray them. No werewolf could betray their pack once the bond finalized and as of six months ago when Jamie was born all of their odd little family's bonds had finalized.

" James, Remus is magically incapable of betraying us. His inner wolf would never let him put his bonded pack in danger... you must know that, right?"

"I thought so too, but why else is he never there,why is he refusing to do missions,why does Albus think its most likely him?"

*Sigh*

The sounds of Lilly Potter have quieted down but the tension in the air of Potter manor is thicker than ever. The two friends ,who are actually cousins of a sort just stare at each other for a few minutes before Sirius shakes his head ,ebony curls bouncing almost listlessly, as he responds to James' questions.

" Have you even asked him James? Remy would tell you the answers if you asked. And Albus may not know that Remy's wolf had claimed us all as pack. Please lets floo him and ask him to come over to discuss all of this. Please James!"

"Merlin!...fine!. Just...just do it I have to know whats going on with Lilly...and...well...you have a good point..."

Sirius jumps up from the couch he had been reclining on and runs over to the fire place. He grabs a small blue ceramic jar that was sitting on the mantle and gets some of the green floo powder from inside it before replacing the lid. The slender auror throws the powder in to the flames of the fireplace and shouts out "Remy's Den" when the flames flare green . Leaning into the fire place he waits for a response from his longtime friend.

"Remy are you there?"

He hears some shuffling in the back ground and what sounds like the old bed in his friends apartment creaking before he sees Remus come out of the bedroom. The werewolf is tying the belt on his bathrobe looking a bit rumpled and confused.

"Sirius?... Is something wrong, its almost midnight?"

Sirius could only imagine what had caused the noises in the room and his friends ruffled appearance and it caused a salacious grin to appear on the prankster's face. He couldn't help teasing his normally reserved friend about his apparent guest despite the serious reason he'd had originally floo called about.

"Remy Remy Remy..just why do you looked like you were in the middle of a round of vigorous lovemaking?"

Remus Lupin tried, he really really tried ,but nothing could stop him from turning incredibly ridiculously bright red at Sirius' words. The scarred man could only wonder why he thought Sirius would be polite and pretend he didn't notice anything, he should have known better. After his tremendous blush settled down he decided to act like he hadn't heard the comment and instead find out why his friend would floo him at such a late time of night.

"Sirius, what did you need? It's very late and you never usually floo me this late unless your drunk. Do you need some help ? "

"I'm not drunk Remus, I'm at Potter manor with James and Lilly and James and I would like you to come over. James has some very important questions for you and we all need to discuss what we are going to do for our family's safety. Peter already said he wont leave his mother and that she would never be able to leave St. Mungos for long due to her health. Are you coming?"

Remus pulled the bathrobe closer and glanced back at his bedroom. He took a deep breath and let it back out before talking again.

"Tonight?... Umm... Sirius I kinda already - "

*Knock Knock* the sound was coming from the bedroom.

Remus somehow managed to blush even deeper than he had earlier before stuttering that he would be back in just a second to Sirius.

 _ **_In The Bedroom_**_

A blushing Remus looks into his guests eyes wondering why the man had to decide to interrupt the conversation, after all he was trying to get his friend to leave so the two could continue their activities.

" What? I was about to tell him I couldn't make it tonight and that I would be over tomorrow afternoon. Whats wrong?"

"Normally I would have no problem with that decision, however today is different. You have been moping about for a few weeks due to your friends lack of understanding. Black has admittedly been busy considering his job but Potter has barely worked since the birth of his son. You mentioned just this night that you were feeling upset that he has been avoiding you lately. I think we should put our rendezvous on hold for tonight and you should go find out what is going on with your compatriots."

Remus looked up at the man he had been seeing for the last month or so. He had hoped to take their non-relationship to the next step tonight as his physical desires were not sated by the admittedly intense make-out sessions the two partook in when they could and he was hoping for some heavy petting. He had no clue how they had even began these little sessions but be had started craving the time he spent with the other man. his disappointment was showing heavily on his face as he walked over to his dresser and began getting dressed.

"Fine, but next time we meet up I demand that we have all night together...o.k.?"

The Raven haired man smirked and gave his sandy haired partner a hot once over before replying.

"Agreed."

Remus finished dressing and grabbed a small bag to take with him in case he stayed the rest of the night. He stood on his toes and gave his kinda boyfriend a gentle kiss and asked him to lock up when he he walked out into the living room to floo over to the Potter's home.

 _ **_Back With Sirius_**_

"O.k., move out of the way I am coming over."

Remus checked the little tin he kept his floo powder in as he waited for Sirius to get out of the flames to he could go through to James and Lilly's. After looking in he added floo powder to his list of things he needed to purchase as he only had half a tin left and knew he didn't have anymore in the cupboard. Once Sirius moved out of the way he threw a handful of powder into the flames before stepping into the fireplace himself. Just as he began spinning away to the Potter's fireplace he caught a glimpse of the dark robes of his guest leaving his bedroom for the night.

As soon as Remus stepped out of the fire place at Potter manor he was pestered with questions from Sirius. The man wanted to know everything; who was in his room, how long had they been together, was it a man or woman, were they good looking; on and on it went ending with him asking what had been said when Remus had gone back into the bedroom. Remus just laughed and said it was none of Sirius' business.

As soon as those words left his mouth James jumped up and started pacing again not liking that Remus was keeping secrets. He fidgeted for a minute or two before he just couldn't take it anymore.

" Remus! Enough with the secrets! Why wont you tell us anything ? Where are you all the time? Why are you refusing to help the order by going on missions? WHY does Albus Dumbledore think you are most likely the traitor in the order? Remy... I have to know , you are one of my best friends, what is going on ?"

Remus could smell the tears that James refused to let escape, he could feel the fear from his friend and all of his instincts were screaming at him to fix this now before his pack fell apart. An almost inaudible whimper was torn from his throat at the mere thought of his pack no longer accepting him.

"James, I would never betray my pack, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I would have to sever the pack bond that I have built with you all and you would all feel the bond ripping away if I did that. I will tell you everything I can, but you have to understand that some things, like my current relationship are no ones business. Please don't ask about it, o.k.?"

Both James and Sirius answer in the positive,however you could see the irritation in both males gazes. Remus takes a deep breath to prepare himself to answer his friends questions.

"Let me start with why I don't want to discuss my relationship...it's simple we have only been seeing each other for about a month. Honestly thanks to this war we hardly ever really spend time together and technically we are just... well we haven't really said that were dating or anything so its very awkward for me to talk about at the moment."

Remus was looking down at his feet by the time he finished saying all that and completely missed the mildly ashamed look on James' face from jumping down Remus' throat about not discussing his also missed the rather pissed off look on Sirius' when he started wondering if this guy was using his shy and innocent friend . Remus began talking again thinking it would be best to treat the conversation like a plaster and get it over with quickly.

"I have missing from so many order meetings because I've been busy ,but its not just trying to find time with my partner, I have also been helping to smuggle werewolves out of the country. You see ... well if the alpha of a pack joins HIM the whole pack is supposed to join but apparently a lot of wolves don't want to join him. It's mostly the submissive who have cubs or were never trained to fight. They are scared and don't want to join either side because they have children or would have no way of helping except to be cannon fodder. I was contacted by a pack in France who asked me to help get the wolves who want out to France without getting caught by the ministry or either side of the war. That's why I'm never around anymore."

"Merlin Remy, your saving people in a way I never even thought of! I didn't even think of the fact that the whole pack is expected to follow the alpha's decision on this crap...your an amazing person you know that right?"

Sirius continued on about how wonderful he thought Remus was for doing what he was doing for a few minutes before he let the werewolf continue.

"As for why I've been refusing missions...well its twofold. First is like I already said I have been very busy getting the wolves out of the war, the second reason is that the order has been giving me more and more ...umm... well...they are basically assigning me the missions with the highest likely hood of me dying. When I refuse the mission they don't even try to assign it to anyone else either. I feel like they do it because if I don't complete the mission and end up dead it just means one less werewolf as far as they are concerned."

Both of the other two men in the room were floored...then they both began thinking of every mission that Remus has been assigned in the last six months. After around thirty seconds both men realized just how right their friend was. James looked like he was going to puke. Here he was sitting at home with his wife and child thinking one of his best friends was a traitor and instead the group they had joined to help stop the war was basically trying to kill said friend and he was just trying not to die. Sirius however was beyond livid he was to a point of anger he had never reached before and his magic was very close to lashing out. Remus struggled to go ahead and try to finish answering the last of James' concerns. He needn't have bothered, James who had been standing this entire time pulled the shorter man into his arms and held his friend close.

"By the gods Remy, can you forgive me? I don't know what Albus or any of the order members are thinking but me...I should have known better. I am so sorry ...so so sorry."

Sirius not to be out done joined in the not so manly display of brotherhood and held onto both his best friends with a grip that was almost bruising.

"Yes James, I forgive you. Your my pack mate."

And it was that simple.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Potion

By the time the emotionally strung out men were done destroying every stereotype that said men shouldn't cry it was so late that they could barely keep their eyes open. Remus was leaning back on the couch with his head nodding down every so often before he would catch himself and pop his head back up in a vain attempt to stay awake. Sirius wasn't even trying, he had just stretched out and laid his head on the armrest to doze. James smiled sleepily at his friends antics, the messy haired man got up from the comfortable chair he was in and leaned over Sirius' to shake him awake.

"Come on at least wake up enough to go upstairs and sleep in one of the guest rooms."

James pulled Sirius up laughing when Sirius just sort of flopped over his shoulder. Remus was smiling at his attempts for a couple of seconds before he got up to help. With a strength that only someone not completely human could have, he picked Sirius up and turned to James. The bespectacled man just gave a tired chuckle and led the way to the room Sirius always used when he stayed over.

As James led Remus down the hall from Sirius to another guest room decided to asks friend to speak to his wife about her problems.

"Remus?"

"What, James?"

"Do you think you can help Lilly tomorrow? She has been crying a lot and I don't know how to help her, she sees me and just cries harder. She will not tell me what has been bothering her either."

" Yeah James I'll talk to her tomorrow, and then we can all fix the problem. I think the war has just become too much for her. After all you two married right out of school and jumped right into the fighting in the war. Then you need to realize that Jamie is only six months old, she is probably stressed from the war and having an infant at the same time. Also from what I've read it can take almost two years for her body to recover from the pregnancy, including her hormones."

By this time the two men had made it to the room Remus used to prefer to stay in. Unlike Sirius' room it had a large window to let in the light from outdoors, allowing Remus to feel less closed in. The color scheme also helped as it was a more woodsy theme with lots of greens and browns, the occasional cream tone kept it from being too dark thankfully.

"Uhhh...Remus, when and why did you read about that sort of stuff?"

"James, you and Lilly are two of my best friends. As soon as you announced her pregnancy I started doing my research so I could help if you needed it."

James sighed and let his friend go to bed. He was incredibly mad at himself, he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to forget that Remus had always put his friends needs above his own. How he had believed that Remus could be the spy in the order he would never know. James walked upstairs to his and Lilly's room, for the first time since the birth of his son he felt that things were looking up. His friends were back together and Remus should be able to help Lilly; Jamie was healthy and their small family was making plans to survive.

James looked in on his little boy in his crib in the corner before laying down in bed with his wife. Even though she avoided him all day she still cuddled in her sleep. She sighed in relief at his presence before snuggling into his neck ,her sleep becoming more relaxed as she felt the safety of his arms.

Remus awoke to the early morning sun shining through the large window in his room. The werewolf stayed in bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking over everything that had happened yesterday. His morning and afternoon filled with the fear of being caught helping the other wolves escape Magical Britain, the early evening when his sort of boyfriend had sneaked up on him and asked to come over, the late evening conversation and revelation with his best friends. To say that he was emotionally exhausted was putting it mildly. He understood why James had thought the way he had, but the lingering fear from his childhood that the people he chose as his pack mates wold abandon him didn't help matters. He felt betrayed by James but elated that Sirius had stood up for him. Remus wondered what Peter thought, what Lilly thought, would they like James believe he would hurt them like that, or would they defend him like Sirius? Would any of them understand that he is just as scared as them , that being a wolf on the light side of the war has made him a prime target for the dark side to make an example of, and that most of the light side didn't really care if he made it out alive because of his furry little problem?

As he lay in his bed contemplating his current situation Remus' advanced senses alerted him to little Jamie waking up. Knowing that the child's crib was in James and Lilly's room he got out of bed and got dressed in the spare robes he had brought with him yesterday. When he left his room and made his way downstairs to the dining room he was met with the expected sight of James trying to feed his son. Trying because every time James attempted to get Jamie to eat the baby mush that was on the spoon the infant turned his head or flailed his hands causing a mess on the table. After a couple of minutes the child grabbed the spoon and got the pureed food all over his hands and body. At this point James gave up and just let his son play in the mess while he went to get a bottle of milk. While James was getting the milk Remus decided to clean the baby up; there was no point letting the mess dry on everything.

Lilly potter woke up terrified. Her house was silent from what she could tell and neither her husband or son were still in the room. In her panic she merely grabbed a dressing gown, threw it on over her nightwear and ran out of the room before bothering to think about the situation at all. She ran downstairs and almost crashed into James as she made her way to the dining room where she could finally hear her son's baby chatter.

"James?! Oh Merlin, James if your out here who has Jamie? Did some one break in? Are they holding him hostage? What do we do?"

James looked at his wife as she began asking more questions and getting hysterical. She had bags under her eyes and looked as though she had lost weight again. He just pulled her close and led her through the door so she could see for her self that their son was perfectly safe. Both he and Lilly were surprised by the sight they came across. He had expected to see his son still playing in the mushed bananas he had tried to feed him and Remus simply watching over him, instead he walked in and found his son completely cleaned off and sitting in Remus lap while the man played peek a boo with him. The chubby infant giggled every time the werewolf would move his hands away and follow up with his own attempt at saying "Boo" ; of course it came out more like "bu!"each time.

Remus looked up at his two friends and smiled gently before handing Jamie to James. He stood up and walked to Lilly, gathering her slim form into a reassuring hug. He felt her exhale a large breath and held her tighter, trying with out words to let her know he was there to help. He took in her scent in order to see if she was sick or hurt since James asked him to help her. He was startled by what he could smell on his friends body. He looked at James and received a nod that he could take Lilly back upstairs.

" Lilly? How about we get you upstairs to get properly dressed while James finishes feeding that hungry little munchkin? Okay?"

Lilly didn't respond she just stared at James holding their son with tears in her eyes and wouldn't look away.

Remus guided a shell shocked Lilly back upstairs and into her room. They were barely in the room for a few seconds before she burst into tears and started apologizing but not saying what she was sorry for. Remus let her cry for a couple of minutes before he tried to make her stop. He attempted to talk to her twice before getting frustrated because she would just cry louder . Remus gave up and decided to do something he normally avoided; he tapped into his inner wolf and growled at Lilly. He knew the noise would either scare her into silence or shock her into it. Either way she would be quiet and listen.

Lilly sat back and stared at her long time friend. She couldn't believe he just growled at her like she was an errant child. Oh she knew the difference in his growls, and that one was definitely a scolding one. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure why he had growled and didn't want to ask him mad by guessing either. She saw him take a deep breath and let it out and assumed he was about to start talking.

"Lilly... Why are you crying?"

"That why you growled at me like a cub chewing on its mother tail? Because I was crying?"

"No I did that because you wouldn't stop crying and your wails were beginning to hurt my ears."

"Oh..."

"Lilly I would like to know why your crying? James is afraid for you. He asked me to speak to you."

" Sniff*...Remus its awful... I... I.. I messed up and ...and ..."

"Lilly? What? What did you do? It can't be that bad, I'm sure we can work it out."

" Remus you just don't understand. Jamie is only just six months old and were in the middle of a war and James and I are so young. We weren't ready for Jamie and some how I forgot but I don't know how I forgot and everything is just way too much right now and James is going to hate me because now I've forced even more on his shoulders..."

The slender woman burst into tears again leaving Remus to try to make out what was wrong by the clues she had mentioned. Luckily he was the scholastic one of his group of friends.

"Lilly, STOP CRYING! I hate to raise my voice but i need you to answer my questions."

"Okay... *Sniff...*Sniff"

"Does this have anything to do with you smelling like your pregnant again?"

"*GASP... You can smell when someone is pregnant? I... I didn't know that."

"Yeah I can. Now will you tell me what is wrong please?"

" I'm pregnant Remus. My son is only six months old and I'm already going to have another baby. I wasn't really ready to have Jamie. I-We had plans. James and I. He was going to become the youngest head of the Auror Department and I was going to get a mastery in charms so I could teach. I figured if I was a teacher I could spend the summer holidays working on inventing new charms. Then he said we should get married since the war was getting worse and he wanted me to be safe in the manor. Then we both decided that even though we weren't really ready we should have a child to continue the Potter name. Now here we are and he's an Auror and I am a stay at home mom. I'm so mad at myself! How could i do this! Jamie deserved to be an only child for a few years, he deserved to be my sole focus for a while. Now here I am pregnant again and he isn't even a year old. He'll be fifteen months old when I give him a sibling. He wont even be able to talk properly before he has to share his after the conversation we had with Albus a couple weeks ago he is already going to have a lot of trouble in his life. "

Lilly looked down at her hands before continuing

"Whats worse is that I tried to make sure we didn't get pregnant again. I looked up all sorts of contraception and picked the potion. I drink it once a week every week. But I must have missed a week because this happened. I don't even know how because don't have an extra potion from when I missed...Gods what am I going to tell James?"

"Are you sure you missed drinking one and it wasn't James that forgot?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Lilly the contraceptive potion has two parts. The original potion caused permanent infertility if one person drank the completed potion, so it was split onto two parts to make it woman has to drink a potion every week. The man has to drink a potion once a month . the two potion working together insure a zero percent chance of conceiving. But if only one of the potions is taken between a couple you still have like a fifteen percent chance of getting pregnant. Did you not know?"

Remus never got an answer. For the first time in weeks Lilly Potter wasn't sad or depressed. No she was angry. Very Angry.

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER! "


	3. Chapter 3 - Depression

***So, quick note this chapter has NO dialog. It is kinda a filler but is gives the important details needed about the first few months of Lilly's pregnancy and helps me move the story where I want it.***

The men of potter manor were slowly losing hope. They had assumed that Lilly would start feeling better after her blow up at James over the contraceptive potion. Especially when she found out that his reason was that he stupidly thought it would make him less sexually active, and he didn't want to tempt fate. They did not expect her to almost go back to how she was before that day, just a few weeks later. The only real difference is that she now seemed to switch back and forth between anger at James, overly apologetic to Jamie and severe sadness regarding the baby she was now carrying. Due to how unpredictable her behavior was they decided not to burden Peter with the news of the second child for a bit longer, all four of them knew he was currently trying to care for his elderly mother and find a job despite his low test scores.

Lilly had yet to see a healer about her second pregnancy nor had she even started taking prenatal potions. She was not careful about what foods she ate. She wasn't even making sure she ate enough to support her own needs let alone the extra two hundred calories she needed a day to support the developing fetus. She spent all day, every day with Jamie and acted like she wasn't pregnant. It was as if she was in complete denial, talking about how she still hadn't lost the baby weight from carrying Jamie and how she should do more exercise. She also started discussing painting some of the older styled rooms in the manor.

James had asked his friends not to try to talk to her about it, as he was afraid she would start crying constantly again. He did not like that she wasn't taking care of herself better considering her condition, but with a war going on he just wanted her to remain as calm as possible. He knew pregnancy could affect her magical core's stability and lead to hormone induced accidental magic outbursts. He had looked up his options but found out he couldn't use to many cheering charms on her with out side effects to both her and the new baby, and too many potions would just make her an addict or abort the baby. Neither of which was an option. The only real choices were for her to seek out muggle therapy or just deal with it until after she had the child. Once her hormone levels balanced out they could give her a chance to vent everything with out her magic acting out, followed by a mix of cheering charms and potions and she should be on her way to being back to normal. He hoped.

Sirius was confused. He just could not understand what either Potter was thinking. As far as he was concerned the second baby was just as much a gift from Lady Magic as Jamie was. All magical children were sacred even to dark families like the one he grew up with. Oh, don't get him wrong his mother was a prejudiced old biddy but she was actually an exception to that particular rule. He did however think that this not being the best time for James and Lilly to start working on a Weasley brood of their own, but mistakes happened. He was tempted to check Lilly into St. Mungo's but thought it might make her an easy target for the Deatheaters, and even he knew their worlds views on mental health we backwards beyond belief.

Remus however was becoming increasingly worried for the whole household. He had started doing everything he could to keep the home running as smoothly as possible. It was all an attempt to keep Lilly healthy and less likely to have another severe breakdown. His inner wolf was very angry about how she was treating their cub. He didn't know why the wolf insisted the child she carried was their cub but he did agree that she was not taking care of herself and therefore not properly caring for the child. He had even conspired with James to bring the Potter house elves back into the manor. James had sent them to the other homes and magical buildings the Potters owned when he and Lilly got married as she said it made her uncomfortable to be waited on by the excitable little creatures. They had told the elves to clean and take care of everything as they pleased but to make sure that Lilly never saw them. Remus had begun asking the elves to cook some of the meals in the house when the poor woman was too tired to think about it.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Lilly's child was due in late October and the strange family group had finally gotten around to telling their friends and comrades about the new baby. As expected there were mixed reviews from most of the members of The Order. Molly was very excited going on about how her youngest two would be great friends to James and Lilly's children. Dumbledore and much of the older crowd thought the young couple were being very irresponsible and gave reprimanding looks to the pair that led to Lilly crying, Remus growling and James fessing up to his idiocy. The Prewett twins went to town making fun of him for that for the next few meetings. Poppy seemed to be the least surprised and offered a few recipes for nutrition potions after noticing how underweight Lilly was. Peter looked disgusted at the news but everyone thought the expression on his face was due to how Sirius had followed the announcement with a reminder of when Jamie had spit up in Peters face.

As her due date got closer Lilly became more and more irritable. She was not happy that the three men had been making plans for the small family to go into hiding without consulting her. She threw an absolute fit until they promised not to put the plans into place until after Jamie's first birthday. She was constantly going on about how they should not run away from the war, how she was not a coward. Remus had gotten tired of correcting the woman about everything, he was much to busy keeping her house running smoothly and doing his best to keep her from having a miscarriage.

Sirius had gone back to work as an auror so he could have front line information on the attacks that were happening less often but becoming more destructive. The Black scion was also trying to repair his relationship with his younger brother. All the stress with Lilly and James had made him realized that his little Regulus had never really done anything wrong. The boy had just done as his mother had told him with out question. Sirius was determined to give the boy an out before he was killed for having a kind heart. Sirius knew that he did not really care about the blood purity of others. As long as his own blood was pure, Regulus did not see the problem. The animagus also knew his shy little brother would never be able to kill, torture or rape someone. He wanted Regulus to know that he understood that their mother had not given him a choice about following Voldemort.

James was on his last leg with trying to calm his wife down, she was now around four months along and had begun crying at the drop of a hat again. She was constantly apologizing to their ten month old son about not giving him enough attention and how sorry she was that he wasn't going to have a chance of being an only child for very long; because James was stupid and she was naive. Jamie didn't even understand what she was talking about why was she apologizing like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar?! The elder Potter male was at his wits end between is now overly emotional wife and his extreme curiosity over Remus' reaction to Lilly's second pregnancy. The werewolf had began behaving oddly shortly after the friends all found out Lilly was expecting again.

The way the wolf was acting reminded James of how Lilly had behaved during her first pregnancy, he cleaned the house a lot and generally seemed to be nesting as the term was called. Remus also went out of his way to be near Lilly as much as possible, but he never really paid any attention to her, just to her stomach. He wold comment on how she was much to slender for how far along she was and bring up the various other symptoms of her pregnancy, then go on to ponder ways to fix all of the problems he saw.

Sirius had made a comment on how you would think that Remus was the on who was pregnant and not the traditionally fiery young witch. This comment led to a rather destructive wrestling match between the two friends followed by Remus saying he was already very attached to the cub Lilly was carrying and was hoping that since Sirius was Jamie's godfather he would get to be the new child's. After all Mooney already claimed the child as his own.


End file.
